


A Christmas Knock

by KumoFuzei



Category: Digimon, Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Other, Presents, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumoFuzei/pseuds/KumoFuzei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Babamon, Jijimon; it's Christmas!" When an unexpected visitor arrives, how will the unlikely threesome deal with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Knock

All was silent throughout the Digital World and not a single soul had misbehaved in preparation for this single day. Not a single Chuumon made a sound to disturb the peace, mostly due to the fact that every Digimon was sleeping in preparation for the big day.

There was a knocking at the door of Babamon and Jijimon's house. Jijimon and Babamon were sat in front of the fire in their respective armchairs. Their house was empty and there wasn't a Christmas tree in either of the two rooms. Jijimon lowered his stick slightly as he began to doze off but Babamon reached over and took her chance to smack him across the head. "Answer the door."

Agumon stirred from his sleep by the fire. "Wha's?" He sat up abruptly, pulling on a Christmas hat and grinned. "Babamon, Jijimon; it's Christmas!" he excitedly chirped.

Jijimon looked at him briefly before he walked over to the front door of the house.

Babamon watched Jijimon briefly before looking back at Agumon "Yeah, my boy, it is."

"Who is it?" Jijimon asked, the early dawn light spilling into the small hut. Jijimon winced, his eyes unaccustomed to the light and further blinded by the Digi-Nog he had been drinking.

"It's Santa, of course!" the voice boomed back in reply.

"Santa isn't real," Jijimon grumbled, slamming the door. He couldn't be bothered to humour a prankster like normal. It was bed time.

Rubbing his eyes, he walked back back over.

"Who was it?" Babamon asked, looking up from Agumon.

"Santa," Jijimon grumbled sarcastically, getting comfy in his threadbare green armchair.

"Who?"

"Santa!" Jijimon rolled his eyes. "You're deaf woman!"  
"Who's 'at?" Babamon leaned back. "I never heard of him, don't be rude." She swung her stick, but Jijimon dodged.

Agumon burst to his little orange feet. "Santa!" he chirped, running to the door and opening it quickly. He became glum quickly when only fresh cool air greeted him. "You meanie, he isn't there!"

"He was there a second ago, son, but it was just some phoney with a fake beard. I'll take you to see the real thing after I've had some sleep." Jijimon closed his eyes, reclining the armchair slightly.

Babamon looked between Jijimon and the fireplace, trying to work out what was going on before she finally asked, "Would a fake climb down a fireplace?" She stood up. "We're being robbed!" Grabbing her stick, she took a few practice swings and got ready to hit the intruder.

Jijimon opened his eyes, the noise too annoying to ignore, and saw soot dislodged by something or someone descending down the chimney. The embers of the fire crackled and spat as the soot sprayed onto them. "Let's get 'em." He grabbed his stick, getting into position.

Agumon rushed across the room, knocking both of the over and clapped his clawed hands together. "Santa!"

A man in a red suit with a big white beard burst out of the chimney, chuckling. "Hello, Agumon, my son, you've been especially good this year!" he chirruped. The man swung the brown sack off his back and onto the floor with a thud. He reached in, his face strained as he searched.

Agumon's tail wagged like crazy as he waited to see what it was he was going to get but didn't say a word.  
Santa handed him a green present, with a big red bow. "This is for you!"

"Thanks Santa!" Agumon ran into the other room where his bed was and started to open it.

"You've been watching the wrong rookie." Jijimon laughed.

Santa leaned in to both of them and whispered quietly but with malice, "You've been very naughty, both of you. You need to learn to love the world and have and embrace peace on earth. This is my Christmas message that I will entrust to both of you in the hopes you will spread it to the rest of the world." Leaning back, he grinned and patted his belly, chuckling. "Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!" His body swirled away, turning into snow and flying back up the chimney.

"I think I mixed up our pills again," Jijimon muttered.  
"Maybe it's the Digi-nog…" Babamon fell back into her chair. "I hope it's the Digi-nog."


End file.
